


tokyo drift one shots

by bigfatmeanie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatmeanie/pseuds/bigfatmeanie
Summary: a collection of one shots from the au.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	tokyo drift one shots

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties! enjoy throat baby shiggy!🥰

“Shut up,” Kyoutani pushed Yahaba against the wall and ever so roughly kissed his pouty lips. Yahaba immediately groaned, caught off guard but kissing back just as fiercely, pushing his hands through short blonde hair. He felt large hands under his thighs, groping him through thick jeans and hitching his long legs around a slim waist.

A door opened, and soon Yahaba felt his back hit the soft duvet on a large mattress, their lips hungrily chasing each other’s; teeth and tongue made up a majority of their kissing. Kyoutani tasted like soy sauce and club soda from their dinner, smelled like new leather and cheap beer; it all screamed danger, but it was all the more enticing.

Kyoutani let go of Yahaba’s bottom lip and sat up, quickly throwing his expensive jacket off his torso. His shirt followed as well, then his head dipped back down to catch Yahaba’s lips in another heated kiss. His tongue trailed down to the brown haired man’s exposed neck, sucking on the thin skin and applying more pressure when he heard small whimpers come from the man below him.

Yahaba wrapped his legs around Kyoutani’s hips, pulling him deeper and crying out when he felt another harsh bite at his skin. He almost laughed at how delightful it felt, chest rumbling as he tried to keep his arousal in. 

“No.”

“No?” Kyoutani pulled away, the permanent grimace on his face deepening.

“No,” Yahaba whined, kissing him again before sitting up and eagerly fiddling with the belt of Kyoutani’s pants. The shorter man quickly caught on, helping him undress and groaning as soon as Yahaba’s warm hand grabbed a hold of him down below.

“Shit,” he cursed quietly when Yahaba began slowly stroking the shaft, his hot breath dangerously close to his skin. Kyoutani shivered when he felt his mouth wrap around him, a hot, wet hole encasing the most sensitive part of his body. His hands went straight to Yahaba’s hair, pulling hard and making the other man moan at the pain. Yahaba stuck his tongue out and made eye contact with the boy above him, beckoning him to do more.

Kyoutani smirked and grabbed Yahaba’s face, budding the tip at his juicy red lips. He kept Yahaba’s face in his hands as he began fucking his mouth, enjoying the look of fullness along with his watery brown eyes and strained expression.

Yahaba had taken all of Kyoutani into his mouth with no real issue, marveling at the girth and length of his dick and loving the taste of his skin. Kyoutani finally reached the back of his tight throat, making Yahaba’s gag at the pressure as his hands held onto his thighs for balance. 

The older’s face looked ruined already, but his tongue steadily chased his dick to swallowed more of him, which made Kyoutani’s knees buckle. He didn’t realized he liked the sight so much until Yahaba abruptly let go, still stroking him, the sound of saliva being pressed between his fingers and mouth as he twisted his wrist and sucked just the tip.

“Come here,” Kyoutani growled, feeling the bud of nerves building in his lower half but not wanting to release yet. He quickly pulled away and pinned Yahaba down on the bed again, taking his jacket off and ripping his shirt away.

Yahaba whined playfully. “Man, I loved that shirt—“

“Shut up, Shiggy.”

“Say it again,” he begged, grinning while half his face was covered in spit and precum.

“Shiggy.”

Yahaba squirmed under Kyoutani, pushing his jeans off and scooting back to get more comfortable on the bed. “Again.”

“Shiggy,” he whispered, leaving chaste kisses over his erect nipples, his rough hand holding Yahaba’s erection. Yahaba’s pupils dilated at that, watching Kyoutani grab his shaft and prying his legs open. Yahaba’s head fell back as he felt Kyoutani’s tongue glide across his hole, letting out a moan loud enough to wake the neighbors. His free hand continued stroking while the street racer practically ate him out. They were both painfully hard by now, and Kyoutani was longing for the moment he could finally fill him up.

Two fingers was all it took for Yahaba to finally beg for the main prize, whispering frantically for more than just a hand to get him off. 

“Please—“ Yahaba was silenced by a mouth on his, tongue eagerly chasing the other as they began kissing again. Yahaba felt a hand at his throat right before Kyoutani plunged into his prepped hole. He screamed on impact, almost sobbing as he immediately felt pressure on his prostate. His cries were drowned out by even more rough kissing and sucking, tears prickling his eyes at how good it felt. “More!”

Kyoutani never thought he’d see the day he would be so satisfied from fucking someone like Yahaba. Someone who got on his nerves to no end, but was still a very interesting character to him. He invited him to an illegal event, ran from the law, and still gave him what he wanted at the end of it all, like the little bitch he was potentially becoming.

He couldn’t help it, this guy was something else.

Kyoutani fucked Yahaba faster, gripping his hips and meeting halfway to slam into him. The crying and tears were enough to send him over the edge, and by that time Yahaba’s dick was spurting as he came in bits and pieces. The street racer was about to let go himself, until he was stopped by the man underneath him.

“Face, please,” he said breathlessly, staring into his eyes, “please, Mad Dog.”

Kyoutani’s eyes widened a fraction before thrusting one last time and pulling out, moving to straddle Yahaba’s chest. He felt hands rub circles on his thighs and a wide tongue trying its best to lick at him. The street racer came within seconds, lowly growling as stripes of white-hot fluid coated the other’s face, squirting into his eye and around his mouth. He gave every last drop to Yahaba, and the sight was priceless.

The restaurant worker grinned widely and laughed as he swallowed the load, moving some around his face and into his mouth like it was his last meal on earth. Kyoutani couldn’t help but kiss him again, making sure to taste some for himself and jump at the opportunity to kiss this stranger again.

Yahaba was evil, wicked, sadistic, and insane. 

And Kyoutani couldn’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all enjoy my first post on ao3 bc idk how this shit be working half the time lmsnsbdb


End file.
